Reaction to the tournament
One week before the tournament. The Court of Imperial Education. "But Kaiken-sama, what if they win?" asked Shiba Anjai. The Otomo smiled serenely "Then we will tie them up in the courts long enough for us to prepare effectively. Surely as chief Hatamoto to the Shogun you could encourage Utaku Sora demand more troops from the Crane or more supplies from the Lion?" The Phoenix nodded "I am certain that Utaku Sora will heed her own counsel. Still, surely your mastery of the Imperial Bureaucracy would do a much more effective job with that Otomo-sama." "The issue is not whether they will win or lose, but the continued success of the Imperial College" An older woman clad in a huge fur coat festooned with crystal and jade charms shuffled into the room and sat down with a grunt of effort "But we should be prepared that if our champions win, there will be war." Moto Gogar, the renowned sensei of the Jade Magistrates had once again cut straight to the heart of the matter. "We must work to ensure peace no matter the outcome!" Miya Tai-Osha poured tea for Moto Gogar "None of the Lion or Crane entries were as good as the ones we accepted." "They managed to out manoeuvre us in the courts this time. I can assure you that those courtiers who were dealing with the matter on our behalf will find themselves posted to Tortoise lands or to the Colonies. Maybe I will marry their children to ronin." Otomo Kaiken mused. "That is hardly charitable, nor is it respectful." Shiba Anjai chided him. " "Alright. Alright. Now Anjai-sama, who are our champions?" Anjai nodded to a scribe sitting quietly by the door. The scribe carried over a number of scrolls. The Phoenix opened them all and began talking "As agreed, we will provide 4 champions, 2 of which will be chosen randomly to encounter the challengers." He cleared his throat "The challengers as you know are Doji Makoto, Champion of the Crane Clan and Akodo Namae, chief duelling sensei of the Akodo War College and protege of Ikoma Kenta himself." He finished arranging the scrolls "I will be one of the champions representing the Imperial College. My thanks to your nephew Seppun Sahishi for representing you Otomo-sama. His credentials are excellent." The Otomo nodded and Anjai continued "Representing you Miya-sama will be Mirumoto Tenzen O-sensei of the Mirumoto Swordmaster school. And finally, Moto-sama, your own Yojimbo Utaku Leung-yen will represent you." The Moto nodded "She studied at the Calm Heart Dojo, she will be more than acceptable." "Either way" began Otomo Kaiken "Things will change in a week's time." Kyuden Doji - The Champion's Court 1 weeks following the tournament "My lord, what are your orders?"Doji Makoto looked up "My apologies Kinshiro-san, my thoughts were far from here." Asahina Kinshiro smiled gently "You are still on the duelling ground. "Makoto sighed and straightened himself "You are right old friend. I need to formulate my apology for the court, and to make amends in some manner. But I feel as if I have failed my Clan." The elderly shugenja tutted "What rot, you have always been melodramatic. Perhaps you should have followed the path of the Kakita artisans instead?" The tone was gentle and slightly humourous. "You have always seen through me Kinshiro-san" The Crane Champion smiled for the first time in days and it seemed for a moment that the day became brighter momentarily. "I will send the Imperial College a gift! Kinshiro, where is Daidoji Ryo's daughter serving these days?" "She has taken her mother's seat on the Daidoji Merchant Council my lord.""I think she has languished in relative obscurity for long enough. We shall appoint her to the Imperial College." Kinshiro's smile encompassed the deviousness that was normally hidden from those around him, but as the Crane Champion's spymaster, it was a prerequisite for the role. Kyuden Ikoma - The Champion's Court 1 weeks following the tournament Akodo Shinjiro's face was like a placid lake. Beneath the calm exterior, he was annoyed. Before him knelt Ikoma Kenta and his student Akodo Namae. "Lord Strategist-sama" began the Champion "Explain to me how the head duelling sensei of the Akodo War College failed to uphold our complaint." Though his voice was calm, it was clear to all that he was deeply displeased. Ikoma Kenta shifted, his missing arm covered by a shoulder plate moulded to look like his deceased wife's face. "My Champion, I humbly apologise and offer my Seppuku to redress this abject failure." Namae looked up "I too offer my Seppuku my lord." Shinjiro shook his head imperceptibly "That is of no use to me now. Maybe after summer we can revisit those offers. Now I need you to prepare for war. The Crane delegation will arrive later this week and we need to be ready. Our clan will not be slighted in this way. It is time that we remind the Shogunate, the Imperial Beaureaucrats and the Jade Champion that the Lion are always ready to respond to an insult with steel." A slight cough from the ranks of courtiers sitting in silence caused Shinjiro to look up and stare. Ikoma Tenshi cleared this throat "With my Champion's permission, perhaps there is another way? While I fully advocate that we prepare for war, it would seem..." he paused mostly for effect "hasty." He looked down at his notes "Perhaps we should respond initially with good grace and acceptance while we, your loyal courtiers find a just cause for war. That way, if we fail, your honour is not besmirched. "Shinjiro glanced at Ikoma Kenta who nodded "Tactically, that is a better course of action my lord." Ikoma Tenshi was secretly pleased. This was a perfect opportunity to use the abilities of the Lion's Shadow to best effect. He shifted his kimono, flicked at an invisible piece of dirt and continued "I would, most humbly recommend that we offer a member of the Lion Clan to act as one of the sensei's at the Imperial College. Kitsu Doraemon would be an ideal candidate. He is an excellent courtier of the Ikoma Bard school and has a grasp of history that would put a Seppun genealogist to shame." He waited for the Champion to give him leave to continue."Go on." Shinjiro said quietly. "With the addition of a Lion Clan sensei we could add legitimacy to the Imperial College." "Kenta, you and Tenshi will ensure this is done correctly." And with that, Shinjiro closed the matter. Kyuden Shizuka - The Daimyo's Court 2 weeks following the tournament Susumu Kuroko listened intently. From behind a black curtain a voice whispered "The Crane and Lion move against the College mistress. The other Clans are labouring under the impression that the Lion and Crane will adhere to their side of the complaint. It is my learned opinion that this is not the case." Kuroko nodded "My son did his duty well. He eliminated a number of challengers from the junior tournament which adds legitimacy to the College in the eyes of those who are bound and blinded by bushido. Kanpeki wants the college to be successful at all costs. Send Meisho to them, he will teach them to be strong in the face of the challenges they will face soon enough. The Lion and the Crane will go to war. If not this year, then next." The curtain did not move, and Susumu Kuroko knew that there was no longer anyone behind it. She sat back and sipped her tea contentedly. Kyuden Bayushi - The Champion's Court 1 week following the tournament Bayushi Nitoshi wiped blood from his sword and sheathed it "It would demonstrate a lack of foresight to fail me in this matter again." He sat back down and waited while two eta servants removed the body of Soshi Ieshi - the shugenja had failed to provide information on the actions of the Lion and Crane Champions. He turned his attention to Shosuro Beniha "And you Beniha-san?" Shosuro Beniha nodded, "My lord, my twin brother is currently wearing the guise of Beniha. He will switch out with me later this month. The Scorpion students are all capable and will, provided they make no mistakes, be excellently placed to enter prestigious positions once they pass Gempukku. I would venture to suggest that the Lion and the Crane will send new Sensei to the College but these should be balanced by Terumasa and myself." "That is acceptable." said the Champion. "And what of Goro?" he said. Though the Champion's voice was light and seemed to suggest that his comment was merely an afterthought, Shosuro Beniha hesitated slightly. She thought for a moment "If he can manage what he is trying, he should earn a place at the side of Bayushi himself."The Champion said nothing. And there was silence in the Champion's court. Shiro Moto - The Khan's Court 1 week following the tournament "Ide Yuki performed admirably in the tournament my Khan." "That is well, it bodes well that the Unicorn student did so well. Hopefully she will remain so successful." Moto Naleesh, the Living Goddess was pleased. "Send her a gift. A suit of armour should be sufficient." Ide Eien, the Ide Daimyo bowed low "As you wish oh Living Goddess." He gestured to a lower ranking courtier who scurried out of the room. Naleesh turned back to the Ide "And what of the Lion and the Crane? How are they reacting?" Eien stroked his beard for a moment "I would like to say that they are taking the loss well and graciously however we have already had multiple trade contracts blocked in the courts and there are troops mustering on the Lion's borders. In truth my lady, I fear that this loss will mean war." Moto Naleesh frowned "Then you and your courtiers must work against that. The Lords of Death may not smile upon this action but the Empire is better off without more warfare." "I am your servant Khan-sama" Ide Eien bowed and left. Kyuden Hida - The Champion's Court 1 week following the tournament "A kharmic strike eh?" Hida Kisada II grinned "and he has my uncle's name? One to watch then." Kaiu Omasa nodded "Indeed my lord. Though he is not of the Hida Bushi school. He is an adherent of Kobo-Ichi-Kai." Kisada grunted "Could be worse I suppose. Could have been that Spider brat winning the tournament. Those filthy tainted bastards would have been insufferable." Omasa frowned slightly "While I would never seek to disagree with you on this matter my lord, perhaps we should not describe another Great Clan in such terms?" "Once again you are right old man. What path of action would you recommend?" "Well, Yasuki Terumasa is already there. As well as his sensei. Oh and the Kaiu sensei who is training the Scorpion boy. We should ensure that they ready their students for potential backlash. I will brief the Yasuki and Kaiu daimyo on where to put pressure and I would also ensure that we prepare for potential war with the Crane if not the Lion as well." "War with the Crane, it's not like we don't have experience with that." Kisada grinned again, a wolfish and dangerous grin. / Kaiu Omasa sighed inwardly "Far be it from me to comment, but maybe you shouldn't be as excited by that possibility?" The Crab Champion shrugged and settled back "Well, let's make sure that we have good yojimbo on our courtiers in the Imperial City." "Your word is my command my lord" said Kaiu Omasa dryly. Widow-stack - The Champion’s Court The Iron Colonies 1 week after the tournament Kasuga Masaji was nervous. This was not unreasonable considering he was standing in a room decorated almost entirely in black velvet and vampire skulls. Widow-stack, the castle of the Spider Clan Champion in the Iron Colonies was notorious for its terrifying decor and even more terrifying inhabitants. The room was empty but for Masaji and a massive Daigotsu warrior standing beside the heavy gaijin chair known as the Ashwood Throne. It, like most of the furniture in this fortune-foresaken heap of stone was made of hard white ash. Apparently the wood was anathema to vampires. “Masaji-sama, you made it here in good time.” Daigotsu Kanpeki stepped out from behind the bone white throne and sat down. “I trust your journey from Rokugan was not too arduous?" Masaji swallowed “It was easy enough Lord Kanpeki-sama" “And what of our agreement?” The Spider Champion did not waste pleasantries or words “Does the Minor Clan Alliance accept our offer?" “They do. They initally feared your overtures were a return to the time when…” Masaji’s voice tapered off. The Tortoise Clan Champion was becoming more aware minute by minute that he was here without a yojimbo. “But your shipment of iron, weapons and koku assuaged their concerns." Kanpeki nodded “And what of the Crane and Lion alliance?” Kasuga Masaji shrugged “The Crane will have any number of minor but costly issues in the coming months. And the lion’s grain will not fetch its usual high prices. Our merchants have been briefed. We will not fail our part of the bargain." Category:Stories